


Miss Me? (Sequel to Vampire On Baker Street)

by Demonhugger69



Series: Sherlock and Sara adventures [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Superlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonhugger69/pseuds/Demonhugger69
Summary: Since I ended the first book kinda shitty, I decided to write up an extended ending. It will most likely be more of a short story, but yeah. Enjoy! :)It starts up right after the events of the first book.





	1. Ch.1: Back at it again

Chapter 1:

The autumn breeze pushes the fallen leaves through the air. Many people are walking through the park, wanting to take part in this seemingly perfect day. ...All except for two that is.

The air is tense between the two vampires.

Sara gulps down her fear,"H-How-"

Little Rosie then runs over. "Auntie!" She calls happily. "Aunt-" she pauses once her eyes settle on the tall figure that stands across from Sara.

Tom kneels down to her height with a friendly smile,"Hello, Rosie. Do you remember me?"

The little girl shakes her head slowly.

"I am a friend of your daddy and auntie Sara," Tom explains. "I held you when you were just a tiny, tiny baby." He pokes her tummy gently causing Rosie to giggle. The young girl smiles up at him, feeling more comfortable with the giant.

Sara is anything but comfortable. She wants nothing more than to grab Rosie and run, but she knows she shouldn't make a scene. She doesn't want to freak Rosie out, nor does she want to provoke Tom.

"How did you get out?" Sara questions the vampire.

He takes a moment before raising his gaze to her and smiling,"Good behavior."

A chill runs down her spine. A reminder of how dangerous Tom truly is. Behind his friendly smile, something dark lurks.

Tom stands and Sara is quick to pull Rosie to her side.

"I am better now," Tom insists with that same unnerving smile.

Sara's eyes narrow,"Does Mycroft know?" She knows Tom is lying. If he was truly let free, Mycroft would have told her.

He evades the question with one of his own. "How have you been? It has been... quite a few months since I last saw you." His eyes narrow a fraction, obviously hurt that she would ignore him for so long.

Sara gulps,"Just the same old, same old." More people have started arriving in this part of the park, this puts her a little at ease. She doesn't think he will try anything with witnesses around. "Um," she clears her throat,"Rosie and I should be getting back. I had promised John that we would be back for lunch." This is all a lie of course since John is currently with Sherlock on a case overseas.

Tom's face reveals none of his true emotions. He just smiles and nods,"Of course, of course. Don't let me hold you."

Sara picks up the little girl and places her on her hip. "Let's go home, Rosie."

Rosie turns her head back to Tom and waves,"Bye, bye."

Tom waves in return,"Goodbye, Rosie." He locks eyes with Sara and says with complete confidence,"We will be meeting again, soon."

Sara slowly backs away from him before turning around and briskly walking toward the entrance of the park. She glances behind her shoulder after a few steps and sees that he has disappeared. She gulps and quickens her pace.

~

Driving to Baker Street, Sara tries to get ahold of Sherlock and John but neither are picking up their phones. She curses and throws her phone into the passenger seat.

"Language!" Rosie calls out from the back.

Sara gives a weak chuckle before a thought pops into her head. She quickly turns the car around and speeds toward the only location she knows they will be safe at.

Parking the car, Sara gets Rosie out of her carseat before striding into the building with her.

There is a woman sitting at a receptionists desk in the foyer. She stands as Sara passes her. "Wait! Excuse me, you cannot go back there-"

Sara flashes her FBI badge and keeps walking. She takes a few turns through the maze-like building before sneaking past a security check point with increasingly more difficulty since she has a small child with her, but does it none the less. 

Barging into the office without announcement. "We have a problem," Sara says.

"What could possibly be so important that you need to barge into my office with that creature?" Mycroft sits at his desk with an annoyed expression.

"Tom escaped."

Mycroft freezes at those two words. "...Impossible." He shakes his head and says with more confidence,"You are confused. There is no way he could have escaped-"

"Tom!" Rosie squeals with a smile.

Sara gives Mycroft a smug look,"Rosie saw him too."

The suited man rolls his eyes,"She is just copying what you say."

"Fine," Sara huffs. She stalks around the desk and pushes him out of the way from his computer. She hands off Rosie to him before typing on his computer.

"Wait, I-I don't-" Mycroft argues weakly as he holds the child awkwardly on his lap.

Rosie studies Mycroft with silent interest, even reaching up to poke at his face. The older man lets out a resigned sigh and lets the child do as she wishes.

"What are you doing?" Mycroft questions the vampire instead.

"Contacting the head of the prison to see what is going on."

She soon gets ahold of the man through Skype.

"Hello, Travis," Sara greets with a fake smile.

'Oh, hello. I was not expecting to see you on the end of this call,' The man replies with a smile. He is a man in his thirties with a family of three. Sara always liked him, she could tell he was a good man.

"Oh, Mycroft is indisposed at the moment," Sara says offhandedly. "How is Tom doing?"

Travis smiles,'He is doing great. Believe his therapy sessions are really helping.'

That was the same exact thing he told her the last time she checked in. Something is definitely off.

Sara's eyes narrow,"Is that blood?"

As Travis reached up to scratch his head Sara noticed some type of red stain on the cuff of his white button up.

He looks at his arm,'Oh, that? Yeah, I had a nose bleed. Nothing serious.' His fixed smile never falters.

Sara glances at Mycroft and sees him frowning suspiciously at Travis, ignoring the fact that he has a toddler on his lap. Rosie meanwhile is in her own little world, playing with the buttons on Mycroft's suit.

Sara turns back to Travis and sees him walking through a hallway.

'Anyway, Tom has been the perfect prisoner as of late,' The man continues. 'I believe he-' As he strides down the hall he passes a body laying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Sara's eyes widen,"I-Is that..."

Travis glances behind at the body then faces the camera with that same smile,'She is fine. Nothing to worry about. Now, about Tom-'

Sara has seen this behavior before. This man is compelled.

Shutting the laptop, Sara turns to Mycroft with an eyebrow raised. He shuts his eyes and lets out a sigh.

The next few hours are full of phone calls. Mycroft is trying to get the prison under control while also trying to get in contact with his little brother.

Sara sits on the couch in Mycroft's office trying to contact Sherlock or John as well, while Rosie sits on the ground with a couple toys Anthea nicely brought her.

Sherlock and John are currently on a case in America. A couple of important documents involving the Queen were smuggled there, so it is their job to find the culprit and take back the papers. They have been gone for about a week, but there is no telling how long it will take them to close the case.

Sara sits back on the couch with a frustrated sigh. She could not get ahold of either man.

A sudden thought pops into her head. She quickly types a number into her phone and waits for an answer.

'Hello?'

Sara smiles,"Where are you guys at the moment? I may be in need of your help."


	2. Strangers

Chapter 2:

Sherlock ducks behind a pillar as gunshots echo through the room.

"John!" He shouts.

John hides behind a different pillar, leaning out every so often to get out some shots of his own. "Over here!" He responds.

"Did you see where he went?" Sherlock shouts over the noise.

John nods,"He left out the back. You go, I will hold these guys off."

Sherlock nods and quickly makes his way toward the backdoor of the large warehouse. He bursts through the door and stops in his tracks.

His target is on the ground in handcuffs with two men he has never seen before standing above him. One is very tall with long brown hair that reaches his chin. The other is shorter, more stockily built. He has short brown hair and green eyes.

"Sara's gonna be happy," The shorter one comments with a smile.

Sherlock frowns,"Excuse me?"

John then bursts through the backdoor and almost runs into Sherlock. "What are you doing? Did you get him-" John trails off when he sees the two unfamiliar men.

"How do you know Sara?" Sherlock questions them suspiciously.

John clears his throat,"As strange as this encounter is, can we move it along elsewhere?" Gunshot can still be heard within the building behind them.

The man with green eyes nods,"We can talk back at our motel. Just follow us." He turns and leaves with the tall, quiet man.

Sherlock and John share a look before picking up their target and carrying him to their rented car.

"We shouldn't follow them," Sherlock mutters,"It could be a trap."

"They said they knew Sara?" John questions.

"They mentioned her name."

John hums as he drives after the black Impala. "Few people know of Sara. I think we should trust them. Even if things turn bad I think we could take them. We have an advantage on our side."

Sherlock glances at him confused,"Advantage?"

John gives him a deadpanned look,"You are a vampire, if you haven't already forgotten."

"Ooh." Sherlock nods and looks out his window,"Of course. How could I forget?"

John lets out a sigh but says nothing.

They soon arrive at a cheap looking motel and follow the men inside with Sherlock carrying their target over his shoulder. He finds it odd that no one has stopped to question him as to why he has an unconscious man slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, but puts it off as just a cultural difference.

Inside the motel room with their target neatly tied up in the bathroom, Sherlock prepares himself to fire off some questions, but the green eyed man beats him to it.

"Before you question us on how we know your girlfriend, how about I just let her talk to you guys?" The man hands his phone to Sherlock, who is shocked to find his girlfriend looking back at him through a Skype call.

"Sara?" John questions in disbelief, moving close to Sherlock to see her.

She smiles,'I figured this would be the easiest way to convince you that they are truly friends of mine.'

"Why have these men track us down," Sherlock questions a little irked,"We were on an important case."

'Tom escaped.'

The two Englishmen freeze. "W-what did you say?" Sherlock asks in a whisper.

'I was walking through the park with Rosie today when he showed up out of nowhere.'

"Is Rosie alright?!" John questions, a concerned look stretching across his face.

Sara nods,'She's fine. I talked with Tom for a few minutes then made an excuse to leave... strangely he let me. But he promised that we would meet again.'

"Where are you?" Sherlock questions,"Are you safe?"

She nods once more,'We are currently in Mycroft's office." She looks at something off screen,'Say hi, Mycie!'

'I'm busy,' comes his faint reply.

Sherlock snorts and rolls his eyes. John grabs the phone from him,"Can I talk to Rosie?"

Sara turns the camera to the small child sleeping soundly on the couch. 'She is sleeping at the moment. Sorry, John.'

"It's fine." He feels a lot more relieved having seen that she is okay.

Sara turns the camera back to her face. 'I tried calling both your cells but neither of you picked up. So I decided to send my friends Sam and Dean to find you since they were nearby.'

Sherlock glances up at the men. Sam smiles gives a half wave. "We actually met your brother once."

"And we heard you were a junkie," Dean comments, crossing his arms and giving Sherlock an intimidating look.

Sherlock raises an eyebrow then glances back down at his girlfriend. She gulps,'Never mind that. We need you two back home.'

John nods,"Of course. We will take the next flight out."

'Not necessary,' Mycroft voice comes out of the phone. 'I have arranged a private plane to pick you up. I will send you the location.'

John smiles,"Excellent. We will see you then." He ends the call, ready to get home and see his daughter. He hands the phone back to Dean and starts for the door.

"We can give you a lift," Dean offers,"Since we are all headed the same way."

Sherlock frowns,"You are coming?"

Dean nods,"Sara agreed that we could be of help."

Sam looks at his brother a bit confused but nods as well once his brother sends him a look. "Uh, yeah," Sam gulps,"We are adept at fighting vampires."

Sherlock nods,"Fine then. Let's get going." He grabs the handcuffed man from the bathroom then follows John out, just as eager to get home.

Sam and Dean follow after a moment. Dean sending his brother an excited smile before jogging after the Englishmen.

Sara hadn't talked about Sam and Dean coming to England, but Dean just couldn't pass up the opportunity to see the country.

~

They are soon boarding the private plane Mycroft sent. Sherlock and John get ready for the long flight, while Sam and Dean look over the plane in awe. It is not often that the brothers are exposed to such luxury.

Dean sits in one of the chairs and pats the cushioned armrests with a smile. "This is cool."

A woman then comes from the cockpit and offers champagne to everyone. Only Dean, Sam, and John part take though.

"Do you have pie?" Dean asks the woman.

Sam lets out a sigh and takes a sip from his drink.

"Um, I can check," the woman tells him.

Dean smiles widely,"Thanks." He glances at his brother excitedly.

Sherlock meanwhile sits in the back, his hands steepled under his chin as he passes the time in his mind palace.

John clears his throat,"We were never properly introduced. I'm John Watson, and that strange man over there is Sherlock Holmes." He reaches out and shakes Sam and Dean's hands.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean."

John nods,"So, how do you two know Sara?"

"My brother and I are hunters," Sam explains,"We hunt demons, werewolves, vampires, all sorts of creatures. Anyway, we were hunting a vampire and we stumbled upon Sara-"

"Long story short, we tried to kill her," Dean interrupts.

John nods,"Didn't go well?"

Sam chuckles and shakes his head,"She kicked our asses, then helped us find the real vampire who was killing people. She helped us out from time to time before she got bored and decided to do some traveling."

Dean lets out an excited gasp as the flight attendant returns with his sugary dessert. He cradles the plate in his hands and looks at his brother with a wide smile,"Pie!"

Sam rolls his eyes at him and turns back to John. "How did you get involved with Sara?"

John leans back in his chair,"Oh we met years ago. I was in the army at the time. Sara then popped back into my life four years ago when she showed up in our London flat."

Dean takes a spoonful of pie and nods his head toward Sherlock,"So what is his deal?" He asks, his voice muffled by the food. "Is Sara really dating him?"

John chuckles,"Surprisingly yes. Sherlock may seem like- no, he is an ass, but he is also a good man. Sara has made him a better man I think."

Sam eyes the silent sociopath,"And he is a vampire as well?"

John nods,"He was fatally injured, so to save him Sara turned him into a vampire. It hasn't been easy, but Sherlock is finally in control of this new side of himself."

Silence falls between.

"So, what are some good sites to see in London?" Dean questions after finishing his pie.


	3. I missed you

Chapter 3:

"DEAN! SAM!" Sara shouts as she spots her two American friends exiting the plane. She completely bypasses her boyfriend and tackles Dean in a hug before giving Sam one as well. "I had no idea you were coming!"

Dean scratches the back of his head and avoids the looks Sherlock and John throw his way. "Surprise..." He smiles awkwardly.

Sherlock frowns at their interaction, feeling a pit of jealousy growing in his stomach.

John is hugging the life out of his daughter who is squirming to get away. "Sher Sher!" She cries out.

Sherlock chuckles and saves her from John's love. He hugs the small girl, but not nearly as tightly as John. "At least someone wants to hug me," He mutters.

"Don't be like that," Sara scolds, walking to her boyfriend.

Sherlock hands Rosie back to John and pulls Sara into a tight hug.

"You okay?" he asks her softly.

She melts into his embrace. "I'm fine." She sighs and snuggles her face into his chest,"...He is planning something."

"We will stop him. I won't let him take you," Sherlock vows quietly.

"We have much to discuss," Mycroft says from his spot by the car. "Let us retire to Baker Street."

Sara breaks free from Sherlock's embrace. "Good idea." She turns to her friends with a smile,"You two are going to love it here."

~

The group have moved to 221b and are now discussing the situation.

"Tom escaped from his prison approximately three days ago," Mycroft informs everyone. He standing at the front of the room while the others sit on the couch and armchairs. "He used his powers of compulsion to take over control of the facility. As of right now, I am unsure of how he was able to breech security, but I can only assume that we have greatly underestimated his power."

"Where is he?" Sherlock questions.

Mycroft looks at his feet,"I do not know. He has hidden himself masterfully-"

Sherlock jumps to his feet,"What are we supposed to do then?!" He shouts. "Wait for him to just show up?!"

Sara stands places a calm hand on his shoulder,"Shouting won't help." She turns to Mycroft,"What are our options?"

"Tom is coming for you. So our best option is to-"

"Don't you dare say 'use her as bait'," Sherlock growls.

Mycroft sighs,"Fine. Then while we think of a better plan, you all can take turns guarding her."

The girl in question frowns,"Is that a smart choice? What if he comes for me and hurts one of you? I don't want you to be at risk-"

Dean stands from his spot on the couch,"Sorry, but you don't have much of a say in this. We are going to protect you no matter what. I think everyone here will agree with me."

Sara looks around the room at all her friends and smiles softly when they all nod in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Sherlock turns to his brother and says rudely,"You can leave now."

Sara smacks his arm while Mycroft just rolls his eyes, he is used to this. Mycroft grabs his umbrella and bids them farewell before leaving the flat.

John soon retires to bed, having put Rosie down hours earlier. Sara goes to gather some blankets for Sam and Dean to use in the living room.

Sherlock walks over to the two Americans with his hands clasped behind his back. "Sara seemed quite surprised even though she knew you were coming. Strange, isn't it?" Sherlock comments.

Dean gulps and smiles sheepishly,"...Very strange."

"Oh, by the way," Sara says as she reenters the room, ignoring the glare Sherlock is sending the two men. "Where is Cas?"

"He is currently in Heaven," Sam answers.

Dean's mood instantly drops. "He is their new leader," he says with disdain.

Sara frowns and glances at Sam. The tall man sighs,"Cas has turned into a bit of an... ass."

She raises an eyebrow,"He is god now?"

Sam shrugs,"Not really, but he does control the angels now."

Sherlock looks between them like they are insane. Sara shakes her head at him,"I'll explain another time. For now, let's just head to bed." She hands the blankets to Sam,"These are for you. Sorry we don't have an extra room, but tomorrow we can set you up in a hotel or something."

Dean waves it off,"Don't apologize. We have slept in worst places, trust me."

Sara chuckles,"Oh, I know you have. I was there for some of them."

Dean smiles,"Remember the time we spent the night in a sewer?"

Sherlock frowns, feeling that pit of jealous grow within him again as they converse. He grips Sara's arm and starts to pull her toward their room. "That's all very interesting, but we should get some sleep. We start shifts tomorrow," Sherlock interjects and pulls his girlfriend from the room without another word.

"That was rude, Sherlock," Sara reprimands once they have entered their room. "You-" She is cut off by his lips pressing against hers.

Sherlock pulls away after a moment and looks down at her, reaching up to caress her cheek. She looks a little dazed by the sudden affection. "What was that for?"

"I missed you." Sherlock says simply before backing away to undress for bed.

Sara smiles goofily before changing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started re-watching Supernatural from the beginning with my mom :) She is fan-girling so hard over Dean 


	4. Sarah smiles

"Are you ready to go?" Sara asks Sam and Dean.

Dean is already standing by the door anxiously,"Yeah, let's go!"

Sherlock walks out of his room with a frown,"Go?"

Sara nods and picks up Rosie from the ground,"I am going to show Sam and Dean around London."

A week has passed since Sara encountered Tom and so far they have not seen or heard anything of the man. Sam and Dean found a nearby hotel, but they have still spent most of their time at 221b and have not had the time to see much of London yet.

"You're not going," Sherlock announces. He then walks into the kitchen to make some tea.

Sara follows after him with a frown,"Excuse me? This is not your decision-"

"My brother is out there. You really think being a tourist is a smart idea?" Sherlock barks, turning to glare at her.

Rosie flinches at his harsh tone and cuddles up more to Sara. The vampire glares back at him,"I will have both Sam and Dean with me. I am confident that the three of us will be able to overcome him."

Sherlock focuses his gaze on the two men standing awkwardly in the living room. Looking back to his girlfriend,"I do not know them, so I do not trust them."

She frowns,"Isn't my trust of them enough?"

Sherlock's face softens,"I just want to protect you. Tom is not someone to be taken lightly."

Sara sighs,"I know, but hiding for the rest of my life is not the answer. Tom won't try anything in public, and Mycroft has eyes all over the city looking for him. I am honestly surprised he has lasted this long undetected."

Sherlock turns to the stove and removes the kettle. Biting his lip,"I will join you then."

"Huh?"

Sherlock turns back to her,"I will accompany you four. Being able to protect you myself will put me greatly at ease."

Sara smiles (AN: Love that song by the way) ,"Okay. Let's get going then."

"Yay!" Rosie squeals.

Sherlock follows them out to the living room. "How does John feel about Rosie coming?"

Sara shrugs,"He was a bit concerned but I assured him she would be safe with us, and she will, even more so with you coming now."

He nods and grabs his coat and scarf from the hanger on the flat door.

"Sherlock is coming," Sara tells her friends.

"...Cool," Dean mutters. He isn't too fond of the sociopath. He has heard of the pain he has brought Sara, and frankly Dean hasn't seen the great man everyone has told him about. He has seen a child-like man who shoots walls when he is bored and ignores everyone else half of the time

Sam elbows his brother and gives Sara a smile,"That's great."

Soon they are in the midst of central London, checking out all the tourist sites. Their first stop was Hyde park, then the London eye, and the Palace of Westminster. Dean and Sam loved every place, Rosie and Sara enjoyed them as well, and of course Sherlock was bored as ever.

"Lighten up," Sara tells him as they walk to their next destination.

He just pulls his hood higher over his head and lets out a huff.

Sara narrows her eyes at him,"You didn't have to come."

He rolls his eyes,"What was I supposed to do? Leave you alone with those two?" He glares at the two Americans walking in front of them.

Sara stops and glares at him,"Fine. Then you can stay down here while we go up to the Big Ben. I think I will be safe enough at the top of a tower." She walks to her friends in a huff, leaving Sherlock behind.

The sociopath watches her go with a sigh, then walks to a local cafe for a coffee.

~

"This is awesome!" Dean exclaims as they look over the city from the top of the Big Ben. They are on the balcony area just above the clock face, the very same place that Sara and Tom once removed a body from.

Sam is holding Rosie at the moment, showing her the city. Sara thinks it is so cute to see a giant like Sam holding a tiny little girl like Rosie.

Sara leans her elbows against the railing and looks at the people below, faintly wondering where Sherlock went off to.

"Be careful, love. I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself." A voice says from behind her.

Her eyes widen and she spins around to see Tom standing a few feet from her. "Tom."

Sam and Dean whip around with their guns at the ready. Rosie is now standing behind Sam with a scared look on her face.

Tom's face forms a sneer when he sees the two men. "You two again. I knew I should have taken care of you back in the states."

"Stop this, Tom!" Sara demands,"This is insane. We can help you-"

"That didn't work!" He sudden shouts, seething in anger. "I gave the therapy a chance, I let them drug me, but all it did was make me feel numb!" He roars, his eyes a blood red color. "I don't want to feel that way. I want to love you, I want you to let me love you." He gives her a pleading look,"We can be happy like we once were. I will let my brother live, if you just promise to love me and never leave my side." His eyes fade back to their mellow blue, making him look like his old innocent self.

Sara shakes her head sadly,"I can't promise you that."

His eyes redden once more,"So be it." He is suddenly in front of the brothers. He grabs Sam by his shirt and throws him over the edge of the balcony.

"NO!" Sara shouts in horror.

"SAMMY!" Dean shouts and rushes to his brother's aid. Grabbing his hand just in time before he plummeted over 300 feet to the ground.

Tom smirks at the scene. "Reminds me of the last time we were up here, does it not?" He reminisces.

"How did you find me?" Sara questions, her eyes flitting between Tom and her friends.

Tom laughs,"I always knew where you were. I was just waiting to see what you lot would do."

Sara glares at him,"You need to stop this. Hurting my friends won't make me go with you."

Tom cocks his head to the side and hums,"You are right." He turns his head to the side and spots little Rosie staring in horror at the dangling Sam Winchester. Tom's face brightens,"Rosie! My sweet girl, how are you?"

She looks up at him in fear. Tom starts to walk to her.

"Leave her alone!" Sara growls, whipping out the gun she was given for this very circumstance.

Tom flits to the toddler and holds her in his arms, using her as a shield. "I won't hurt her," Tom assures as he strokes her blonde hair. He frowns at the gun held tightly in Sara's grip. His gaze hardens as he looks back up to her eyes,"This is wrong. Things shouldn't be like this between us."

"Let her go!" Sara demands.

Tom holds her gaze,"No." He takes a step back.

"Stop or I will shoot you!" Sara warns, cocking her gun and aiming at his head.

Tom narrows his eyes,"You won't. You are different."

Sara frowns,"What are you talking about?"

"You have gone soft. The powerful Serona Knight, she started the vampire legends. You are not the same girl I met all those years ago. You became weak after turning me."

"I was done being a monster, and I did not want to corrupt you anymore than I already had," Sara hisses. "I'm done with that life. I am Sara Knightly now. Serona is dead."

Tom narrows his eyes,"She is still in you. When you are ready to willingly be with me, you can find me at 22 Harvard street. In the meantime..." He takes another step back with Rosie still in his arms. "I will be taking little Rosie here for incentive."

"Tom, don't do this-" Tom disappears before she has a chance to finish.

Sara lets her arm drop, staring at the empty spot in horror. She let John's child be taken, how will he ever forgive her?

"Dean... I'm slipping!" Sam cries out.

That snaps Sara out of her shock and she rushes to her friend's aid. Reaching over the railing, she grabs ahold of Sam's other arm and hauls him up with the help of Dean.

The boys fall to their knees in exhaustion while Sara leans back against the wall with her hands covering her face.

A hand gently touches her shoulder a few moments later. "He slipped by all of us," Dean tells her. "There was nothing-"

"Nothing I could do?" Sara questions, lowering her hands to glare at him through watery eyes. "I could have- no, I should have shot him the first chance I had. This is my fault." She squeezes her eyes shut.

The door that leads back into the tower suddenly bursts open and Sherlock charges toward them. He grabs Dean by his jacket and shoves him away from Sara.

"I knew you two couldn't protect her!" Sherlock roars at them, his eyes a fiery crimson color.

"Where were you, then?!" Dean questions, glaring at the sociopath. "At least we were here for her. How did you even know that Tom came?"

Sam clears his throat,"Uh, I texted him."

Sherlock and Dean start to shout at each other once more.

"Stop it!" Sara shouts at them. "I need to think, so everyone just shut up!"

Sherlock narrows his eyes at her for using his line, but stays quiet nonetheless. He then notices someone missing. "...Where is Rosie?"

Sara bites her lip and shakes her head,"...Tom took her." She lets out an uneven breath and walks toward the door,"I-I am going to call John."


	5. My fault

Chapter 5:

"Is there a reason you called me away from work?" John questions as he walks into Mycroft's office. He still works at the doctor's office when he has the time since solving cases isn't always a reliable source of income.

The older man sits at his desk with his hands clasped together. "It's about Sherlock."

John lets out a sigh as he falls into the seat in front of Mycroft. "When is it not?"

"I am worried about his recent behavior."

John frowns,"What do you mean? He has been a near saint compared to the last few years. He hasn't done anything illegal or drug related, nor has he gotten into a row with Sara."

Mycroft nods,"Exactly. He seems better, but I have noticed some concerning things and I want you to be aware of them."

John looks a bit unnerved,"...Alright then. What concerns you?"

Mycroft clears his throat and looks down at his desk,"Sherlock shares many similarities with our older brother. More than we had originally thought."

Doctor Watson nods slowly,"Okay. How so?"

"For one, they both are infatuated with our little friend, Sara. As we have seen, Tom is obsessed with her. He is willing to kill anyone and anything in his way to have her... and I fear Sherlock may be on that same track."

"You're joking, right?" John shakes his head,"This is Sherlock we are talking about-"

"Yes, and he has an addictive personality. His new drug is Sara, and I fear what he might do if someone gets in his way of her." Mycroft stares intently at the doctor,"This is a serious matter. I do hope that you will keep an eye on him."

John doesn't look entirely happy with Mycroft's allegations but nods anyhow. "That's part of my job." He taps his fingers restlessly on arms of his chair. "...Has Sherlock done anything to make you suspicious?"

Mycroft leans back in his chair with a sigh,"Nothing of great importance. Small things. A rise in jealously towards men around Sara, keeping a rather close proximity to her-"

"We were just on a mission in the states," John interrupts,"He was well away from her."

"He did not leave without a fight though," Mycroft tells him. "I had to all but force him to take the case, and I assume I am on his hit list currently." He lets out an exhausted sigh,"Just watch for anything odd. I would rather not have to lock up two of my brothers."

John studies him and realizes Mycroft is genuinely worried for his younger brother. This is more serious than he is letting on.

John nods,"Of course."

John phone then starts to ring. He apologizes quickly to Mycroft be answering. "Hello?"

'...John,' Sara sniffs from her end,'...H-He took her.'

John's blood runs cold. He takes a deep breath to calm himself,"W-what do you mean? Where is Rosie?"

'Tom has her.'

Mycroft stands slowly, already having deduced the situation. "John, It's going to be alright," he tells the doctor softly in order to try and calm him down. "We will get her back-"

John is already out the door, storming off to find the two vampires.

Mycroft shakes his head and sits back down at his desk. He dials a number into phone and barks at his security team,"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! HOW DID HE GET PAST YOUR RADAR?!"

~

Upon entering 221b Sara is charged at by John. Sherlock quickly gets between them to shield her, but receives a punch to the face from the doctor.

John is seething,"YOU SAID SHE WOULD BE SAFE!" He shouts at the small vampire. "NOW A PSYCHOPATH HAS HER!"

Sara gulps, her eyes starting to water again. "...John, I had no idea he would-" She stops and covers her face with her hands and lets out a deep breath,"I fucked up." She lowers hands and locks eyes with the doctor,"I-I should have shot him when I had the chance. I am so sorry."

Sherlock comes to her aid,"None of us could have anticipated this. Arguing will not get Rosie back, so I suggest we sit down and-"

"And where were you?" John demand, glaring at the sociopath. "You took a vow! You have already broken it once-"

"It's my fault!" Sara interrupts, gripping her hair and staring down at her feet. "It's all my fault. I persuaded you to let Rosie come, I told Sherlock to stay on the ground while we went up to the top of the Big Ben, and this is all happening because Tom wants me. You all are just collateral damage at this point."

Dean steps forward and grips her shoulder,"Stop it, Sara. Sam and I were there too, Tom overpowered all of us. I don't think detective here would have made much of a difference." He nods toward Sherlock, who in turn glares at the human touching his girlfriend. Dean continues,"Tom is smart. He wouldn't just show up on whim without being prepared for a fight."

John huffs and glares at the floor.

"So... what now?" Sam tentatively speaks up after a moment of silence.

John raises his stern gaze to Sara and Sherlock,"You go and you save my daughter, that's what."

"We would be walking right into a trap!" Sherlock argues.

"No. John's right," Sara speaks up. "I will go and get Rosie back-"

Sherlock grips her forearms angrily,"I will not let you give yourself up to him!" He growls. "We will think of a plan."

"Well think fast, Tom is not the most patient person in the world." Sara shrugs his hands off her and walks into the living room. She takes a seat in Sherlock's chair and pulls out her phone to call Mycroft.

Sherlock stares at his girlfriend from across the room, a familiar feeling of jealousy swirling in his stomach. Why did all of this have to happen now? He and Sara were finally on the right track, they haven't fought in months... but now it seems a wedge is being driven between them once again. Tom is trying to drive them apart and he is succeeding.

Sherlock clenches his hands into fists and stalks into the kitchen for a glass of blood.

Sam silently walks over to John and speaks to him in a hushed tone,"Can I speak to you for a moment? Outside."

Having calmed down a bit, John nods and leads the taller man outside while Sherlock and Dean wait in the flat with Sara.

John takes Sam down to the small cafe just outside the flat to talk over some coffee.

"So, you have known Sara the longest, right?" Sam questions.

John takes a sip of his drink and nods.

"Then you must know some of her past then."

John puts down his drink and leans back in his chair,"I can't tell you much. She has always been very secretive of her past." He takes another sip. "Why do you ask?"

Sam stares down at his coffee broodingly,"Tom mentioned something about it at the clock tower. I was hanging off the edge of the building so I wasn't focusing much on their conversation, but I picked up a few things. I was hoping you could give me some insight."

John exhales heavily,"Well, if anyone knows something, I would say Mycroft would be the best person to talk to about it. He has actually known Sara the longest. She met the Holmes brothers years ago, Sherlock was only eight or nine at the time."

Sam looks surprised,"I didn't know the age gap between Tom and him was so large."

John nods,"For years I didn't even know Sherlock had a brother." He frowns,"Sara never told you the whole story, did she?"

Sam shakes his head,"We met Tom last year when they helped us with a case, but all we were told was that She dated Tom once before and that he was Sherlock's brother."

John sighs and shakes his head,"You two should have been told when you decided to help us. Tom and Sara met years ago. From what I was told, Sara had a dark past but she had changed once she met him. The two of them fell in love... then Tom got into an accident. He was dying, so Sara turned him. They were together for years before Sara broke it off." John takes a drink and clears his throat. "She felt she was corrupting him, she felt guilty for turning him into... well a monster. This was before any of us knew that the man was a bloody psychopath. So, for years Tom had tried to find her, keeping up his innocent persona for decades. He then found out Sara was back in England and he wormed his way back into her life. They got back together, then Sara realized she didn't love him the same way she used to. Just a ton of drama to be honest, you understand." John quickly retells the past year. "Sara and Sherlock fell for each other, and then Tom's true colors were revealed. He tried to kill me and Sherlock, chained me to the bottom of a bloody well. In the end, Tom was put behind bars." John shrugs,"I wish I could tell you more of her past, but yeah."

Sam sits back, eyes wide. "...Wow. I- damn, I had no idea. He... he seemed so..."

"Normal?" John offers. He nods,"Yeah, we thought so too. The man is a great actor, I can tell you that much."

Sam nods,"I saw his true colors at the tower... but it still is kind of hard to believe." He looks down at his cup and chuckles,"If I didn't know better, I would think he was possessed by a demon or something."

John chuckles uneasily, unsure if the man is joking or not. Sam had told him that he and his brother fight the supernatural, but demons couldn't be real... right?

"Oh!" John suddenly remembers something. "Actually, a few years ago when Sherlock and Sara were being targeted by a different psychopath, some information of them was leaked into the newspaper. Sara's real name was mentioned." He closes his eyes and tries to recall the name. "...It wasn't far off from her name now, I can remember that much. Serena maybe?" He sighs," I can't remember, but I do remember her last name was Knight."

Sam's eyes light up and quickly gets out a note pad and starts writing. "It's fine. Thank you, this is really helpful! Tom said a name, I now remember what it was. Serona Knight."

"That's it!" John looks at the pad with interest,"What do you plan on doing?"

"Some research on Sara's past. I believe there is more going on then we think." Sam gazes down at his notepad thoughtfully. "Tom said some things... I know Sara has had a bad past, but Tom seemed interested in it. I think he is planning something. He wants Sara, but it is more than that." He frowns and shakes his head,"Her past will give us some answers, but I know she isn't willing to tell us so I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

"What did Tom actually say?"

Sam shakes his head,"I only heard bits and pieces, but it was like he was provoking her. Saying that she has gotten soft, weak."

John thinks that over silently while Sam puts away the pad. "Thank you for talking to me," Sam pauses and clears his throat. "We will get your daughter back."

John takes in a deep breath and nods. He stands up from his chair,"Let's join the others. I assume Mycroft will be here shortly."


	6. Rage

Chapter 6:

Sara and John exit a cab just outside the remains of a some kind of office building. It looks like it was demolished years ago and the wreckage was left behind.

"This the right address?" John asks suspiciously.

Sara nods and scans the area. It is around midnight now, the moon is covered by a thin veil of clouds which obscures John's capability to see his surroundings in great detail, Sara is unhindered though do to her heightened sense of sight.

Sara leads the way through the junk ridden property, stopping once they have come to a clearing behind the ruins.

"Come out, Tom!" Sara calls out. "I came like you wanted."

Tom emerges from the shadows like a ghost. He has a pleased look on his face. "I'm glad you didn't keep me waiting long. Though I'm not surprised you brought a friend along."

She brought more than that actually. Mycroft's men are currently surrounding the perimeter in hopes of halting Tom's escape. Sherlock, Sam, and Dean are hidden in their spots as well, waiting to shoot if anything goes wrong. It took a lot of convincing to get Sherlock to agree, but once Sara assured him that she wouldn't do anything rash he finally accepted.

"Rosie is his daughter, he deserves to be here," Sara responds.

John steps forward angrily,"Where is she?" He demands.

Tom chuckles and calls out,"Rosie? Come out darling." The small girl peeks out from behind a tree and walks to the psychopath. Tom crouches down and lends out his hand which Rosie takes. He pulls her in front of him so she faces Sara and John. She has dried tear streaks on her cheeks, but she isn't crying anymore. The girl looks confused, but not fearful. Tom must have compelled her.

Sara slowly takes a step forward and raises her hands to show that she is unarmed. "Let the girl go. You wanted me, right? I am here and willing, but you need to let Rosie go."

Tom narrows his eyes,"I wasn't born yesterday. As soon as she is at a safe distance away from me, Mycroft's men will take their shots at me. She stays with me."

'He knows. How does he know?' Sara kicks herself internally.

"I promise you," Sara lies through her teeth,"No harm will come to you when she is free." She takes another small step toward him but stops at a glare from Tom.

"Liar!" Tom hisses and grips Rosie's shoulder tightly.

"No! I'm not lying!" Sara shouts, her eyes wide in distress. "I-I will come to you then. You will let her go once you have me. Just don't hurt her."

John gulps, staring intently at his daughter as Sara tries to negotiate. He wants to run over to his daughter but he knows that would just make the situation worse. All he can do is hope Tom agrees to let her go, though he fears what Sara may have to do for that to happen.

Tom hums as he thinks about what Sara proposed, then he smiles widely,"Actually, I have a better idea." He pulls a knife from his belt and teasingly shows it to the others, then stabs it through Rosie's back.

Sara's heart stops as she watches the end of the blade pierce through the chest of the young girl. She blinks and watches Tom release Rosie, letting her body crumble to the ground.

"NO!" John roars and rushes over to his daughter. He falls to his knees next to her body and pulls her to his chest, checking for signs of life. he lets out a choked sob when he finds none.

Tom stands and takes a step back from them with a large smile on his face. He raises his gaze to Sara and sees her frozen in place. Her hands are shaking and her eyes are glued to Rosie's small body which John is now hugging and crying over.

Everyone seems to also be frozen in shock. Mycroft should take this opportunity to sick his men on his brother, but all he can do is try to keep his dinner from coming back up. Sherlock, Sam, and Dean are the same. No one ever imagined that Tom would go as far to kill Rosie, to kill a defenseless toddler.

"Does this make you feel angry?" Tom questions Sara, a large smile on his face. "Do you feel the rage? Welcome it, darling. Trust it."

Sara's iris's slowly become a blood red and the rest of her eye turns pitch black. Her hands clench into fists, shaking with wrath. She slowly raises her eyes to look at Tom's smirking face.

"Yes. Yes! This is the Sara I wanted!" Tom cheers in mad delight.

The vampiress feels a familiar coldness run up her spine and flow through her veins. She takes a step toward Tom, murder in her eyes.

Tom frowns as the sky darkens impossibly more, then it becomes eerily quiet. The light breeze in the air has vanished, along with all sounds of the nocturnal creatures. Suddenly the temperature drops incredibly, causing the vampires to even get a bit chilled.

"W-What's going on?" Sam stutters, his breath coming out in white puffs before him.

Dean shakes his head slowly,"No idea."

Tom returns his gaze to where Sara stood, only to find the spot empty. He frowns and takes a step back, turning in a circle to see where the vampiress went. He stops when she appears in front of him. "Darling." Tom smiles as she reaches up and caresses his face.

Sara gazes into his eyes and her grip on his face gets tighter. A look of alarm crosses Tom's face right before Sara rips his head from his body and drops it to the ground.

A feeling of bittersweet relief falls over the remaining Holmes brothers. It's finally over... but their brother is dead.

Sherlock lowers his gun and glances at Mycroft who is waiting some ways away behind his SWAT team. Mycroft locks eyes with his brother then clears his throat,"Move in," he orders his team.

While his men take that opportunity to secure Tom's body, Sherlock and the Winchesters move toward John and Sara.

Three of the SWAT members crouch by Tom's dismembered body, while another walks to Sara who has not moved an inch. He places a hand on her shoulder only to be roughly thrown to the ground. Sara's unnatural colored eyes lock onto the man and she snarls like an animal before pouncing on him.

"Back away!" Mycroft shouts at his men, his eyes widening in horror. "Fall back! I repeat FALL BACK!"

Sara is ripping the men apart before they have a chance to retreat. Her bloodlust making her irrational and dangerous.

"Sara! Stop!" Sherlock shouts and runs to her. He grabs her shoulder to keep her from attacking another man, but she shoves him away from her with incredible strength. She glares at him with no recognition in her eyes.

"...Sara?" Sherlock gasps. "Tom is dead, you can stop this." Sara grabs him by his throat and lifts him into the air.

Sam and Dean train their weapons on her, yelling at her to stop.

Sherlock grips her arm and gazes into her eyes,"It's me! It's Sherlock!" He chokes out.

Sara blinks and her eyes fade to blue, recognition flooding through her. She quickly drops him and stumbles back, breathing hard.

Sherlock rubs his throat and stands, about to move towards her, but she stops him. "STAY BACK!" She shouts. She covers her face, breathing quickly.

"...Sara-" Sherlock moves toward her anyways.

Sara lowers her hands and shoves him back to the ground, her eyes red and black again. She glares down at him before her gaze softens and a tear leaks out. "I-I can't control it." She gulps and takes another step back before disappearing from sight with her supernatural speed.

Silence falls over everyone until a tiny voice is heard. "...Daddy?"

Not believing his ears, John quickly raises his head and looks down at his daughter. She opens her eyes and John's heart drops. Her eyes are a deep crimson color.


	7. Hello boys

Chapter 7:

John stares at his daughter from across the room in 221b. He has his arms crossed and a concerned look on his face. Sherlock is sitting on the couch with Rosie next to him, he is watching over her as she takes her first sips of human blood.

John turns away, unable to watch his little girl drink blood. Sam places a comforting hand on his shoulder and nods at the kitchen,"I made some tea- well I heated up the water," Sam clears his throat and smiles awkwardly,"I'm not used to tea that's not in a can. Anyway, want some?"

A small smile works it's way onto John's lips,"I'd love some."

Rosie watches with a frown as they walk into the kitchen. "...Why is daddy acting weird?"

Sherlock sighs and grabs her tiny hands,"Rosie... Things are... a bit complicated now. You are different now. John is just trying to come to terms with it." He is unsure how much a two year old will be able to comprehend, but she is a smart young girl, and she doesn't have much of a choice. Rosie is a vampire now, and she will have to deal with that for the rest of her long life.

It has not even been twenty-four hours since Tom's death and Sara's disappearing act. Sherlock has wanted nothing more than to go after his girlfriend, but he can't. His friend needs him more than ever right now, it wouldn't be right to leave.

Rosie is the youngest vampire ever turned, there are many challenges that will come because of this. For starters, vampires age quite a bit slower than humans. Rosie will most likely stay a toddler for years to come if she follows in Sara's footsteps. The vampiress claims to be over 300 years old, though it has never been proven.

Sherlock stands as he hears his brother enter the building. "Mrs.Hudson!" He shouts for his landlady.

A moment later the door to the flat opens and in walks Mycroft followed by Mrs.Hudson.

"No need to shout, Sherlock," The woman tuts. She glances around and smiles at the familiar faces of Sam and Dean. Over the past week she has grown a liking to the Americans.

"Would you mind watching Rosie for a little while?" Sherlock asks nicely, knowing from experience the woman will do almost anything if you ask politely. He eyes his brother as he moves to sit in his armchair.

Mrs Hudson smiles brightly,"Of course! I love watching over the little angel."

Before letting Rosie leave, Sherlock bends down to her height and whispers,"Remember to drink this when you feel hungry, and do not go into the sunlight."

Rosie holds her thermos of blood tightly to her chest and nods like a good girl. Sherlock gives her a warm smile before handing her off to the landlady.

Mycroft lets out a long sigh as soon as the door shuts. "Another thing on my list that I need to take care of." He rubs at his eyes, tired from lack of sleep. He as spent the last ten hours making calls and dealing with the aftermath of all the shit his older brother has caused. He has also spent a large portion of the night searching for Sara, she is a national threat at this point. Mycroft cannot afford to take this lightly, not after the ordeal with Thomas.

"Have you found her?" Sherlock questions his older brother.

Mycroft shakes his head,"Gone without a trace, much like Thomas did before."

Sherlock growls and starts pacing around the room in frustration. "We need to find her! She isn't thinking straight. She could get hurt."

Mycroft chuckles weakly,"Oh Sherlock, I highly doubt she would be the one getting hurt."

Sam suddenly stalks toward the Englishman. "Tell us about Sara's past," he demands.

Mycroft looks confused,"What has that got to do with-"

"Sara doesn't just flip out like that for no reason!" Sam barks,"We all saw her eyes, they weren't normal." He takes a seat in John's chair, right in front of Mycroft. "Tell us what you know."

Dean watches his brother proudly from the couch. "Yeah!" He agrees with Sam. "What the hell was that about?"

Sherlock had been wanting to forget about Sara's oddly colored eyes. He knows that it can't mean anything good.

Mycroft eyes Sam warily before glancing to Sherlock. His younger brother nods, albeit reluctantly,"Tell us what you know."

Mycroft closes his eyes and sighs,"Alright. Now, I will tell you that I do not know everything... I don't know if anyone other than herself truly knows, but I will tell you what I have gathered over the years of knowing her." He crosses his legs and places his hands on his lap. "Her birth name is Serona Knight. She was born in the early 1700s in a small town located in Italy. By the age of 22 she was turned into a vampire. Much of her early life is a mystery to me, but around the 1800s she was causing all kinds of mischief." A frown forms on his face. "Tales of her bringing plagues, taking down kingdoms, and killing thousands have circulated around the world for centuries. Sometime in the last hundred years or so she quieted down. She dropped off the radar so suddenly. When I eventually met her, she was still killing people but that has slowed down to almost none in the last five years that you have all known her."

Sam crosses his arms,"So when Tom said she went soft..."

Mycroft nods,"He meant she had regained her humanity. Once a bringer of death, now she babysits and solves cases with my brother."

John frowns,"What changed?"

Mycroft shrugs,"She never told me. All she said, was that she was tired of all the killing." He looks off pensively. "I think she found a place where she felt at home. She buried her past deep, in hopes to move on I suppose."

Sherlock walks in front of his brother,"So, Tom triggered what she has tried to hide for so long. When will she snap out of it and return to us?"

Mycroft shrugs,"I have no way of knowing. I don't think it is a switch that she can just turn on and off. She is the one that brought herself out of the dark the first time, I assume she will have to be the one to do it this time too."

Sherlock clenches his hands into fists,"So we are supposed to let her deal with this on her own?!"

John clears his throat and interjects,"She could also be hurting people. We can't let her get away with that."

Sherlock angrily turns on his friend,"Do you plan on shooting her, John?" He barks, stalking toward the doctor. "What about Rosie? There is no way I can raise a vampire child. Sara is the only one who can help her."

John glares at him,"I never said anything about killing her."

Dean moves in-between them,"No one is killing anybody! Our first course of action should be finding her first. Later we can deal with getting her back to normal."

John frowns,"How? Even Mycroft can't find her and he is the bloody government!"

Sam suddenly stands up,"I know a way." He looks at his brother and gulps,"You won't like it though."

Dean studies his brother for a moment, then his eyes widen,"HELL NO!" He shouts.

"Dean, just listen-"

"YOU'RE INSANE! THAT IS A TERRIBLE IDEA AND I REFUSE TO LET IT HAPPEN!"

Sherlock glares at the both of them,"Will you stop shouting and just tell us?"

Dean shakes his head and paces the room in anger. Sam sighs and turns to the vampire,"I know of a way to find her... but dealing with their kind is dangerous. He owes Dean and I a favor, this could be the perfect time to use it."

"It's a stupid idea!" Dean growls,"He always screws us over."

"If this man can find Sara, then I think it is worth whatever risk," Sherlock interjects. He gulps and his eyes soften,"Sara is your friend, yes? Would you just leave her to fight this on her own? I know she would do all she could to help you if you were in her position."

Dean pauses his pacing and glances at his brother. After a moment of an internal debate, he sighs and drops himself onto the couch. "Let's just get this over with then."

~

The room is dark with only the light coming from a couple candles. Sam stands in front of a demon trap and murmurs a summoning spell while the others stand back and wait.

Sherlock crosses his arms and frowns at the cultist scene before him. He still does not trust the Winchesters and their supposed occupation, but this is the best plan they have at the moment. Sherlock is willing to do anything to find his Sara.

Sam finishes the spell and they wait in silence for a few minutes. Just as Sherlock's patience is running out, an unfamiliar voice rings throughout the room.

"Hello boys. Miss me?"


	8. Getting help

Chapter 8:

"Who is this?" Sherlock questions, eyeing the man in front of him warily.

The mystery man smirks at him,"Crowley is the name. Now, I don't recall ever meeting you two." He glances to the Winchesters with a cheeky smile,"Are you going to introduce us?"

Sam sighs heavily,"Sherlock, John, this is Crowley, once leader of Hell. Crowley, this is consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, and his partner Doctor John Watson."

Crowley eyes them with interest,"Lovely. This should be interesting."

"Enough of the chatter," Dean interrupts,"We need your help."

Crowley smirks at him,"Can't stay away, can you?"

Dean glares at him hotly while Sam steps in. "We need you to find our friend. She is missing and you might be our only shot at finding her."

"Who is the lass?" Crowley asks as he looks around the room. He is surprised to find that the Winchesters have left their country.

"Sara Knightly- or she was also know as Serona Knight. Have you heard of her?"

Crowley's smile falls and his body visibly freezes. He gulps and quickly smiles again at the brothers,"Can't say that I have-"

"You're lying," Sherlock interrupts. "You know who she is."

Crowley glares at him before sighing,"Yes. I know of Serona." He then mumbles,"Every bloody demon knows her."

"Has she made any appearances lately?" John questions.

Crowley shakes his head,"No. I, along with everyone else, had thought that she died centuries ago." He runs his hand through his hair,"This is troubling."

"We know she is dangerous, that is why we want to find her," Sherlock explains,"She is different from how she used to be. We-"

Crowley chuckles weakly,"She can't change what she is. She may have acted differently to you lot but inside she is still the same as me."

A silence falls over the room.

Sam gulps,"W-What do you mean by 'like me'?"

Crowley frowns at them,"You didn't know? Serona is a demon, well part demon."

~

Now in the living room, the humans and vampire wait for Crowley to explain. The demon had refused to tell them anymore unless they released him from the demon trap and showed him some hospitality. So now Crowley sits in Sherlock's chair and sips from some tea John begrudgingly made him.

"You have your tea, now explain!" Sherlock snaps from his spot by the fireplace.

Crowley sets his cup down,"Alright." He laces his hands together on his lap. "From what I know, Serona Knight was born from a powerful demon and a vampire centuries ago, the first and only demon hybrid. Not much else is known except that she was incredibly powerful and caused some mischief in Hell."

"Why is she so different from you?" Sherlock questions,"You are scared of her. Why? You should be more powerful than her since you are full demon, yes?"

Crowley shakes his head,"All humans sent to hell eventually become like me. That is how demons are made. Serona however, was born from a demon, something that shouldn't be possible. She was born with centuries of malice and hatred running through her veins, demonic and vampire powers. She never had to be broken down, and tortured like us demons. All of that makes her a much stronger and dangerous being."

Sherlock looks down at his hands,'That is why we are so different from the vampires Sam and Dean are accustomed to. Sara's heritage must have made us into a new breed of vampire... maybe even passing on some demonic traces.' Sherlock feels his breath catch as a thought pops in his head. 'W-what if that was what made Tom so insane, so evil?' he quickly pushes away he dark thought,'No. No, Tom was demented from the very beginning. He killed Eurus decades before he ever met Sara.' He tells himself this ...but at the back of his mind an uneasy feeling of doubt grows. Rosie and himself are now vampires ...What if something happens to them eventually?

A sudden knock at the door snaps Sherlock out of his reverie. John leaves to get it and soon comes back with his daughter in his arms. "Mrs.Hudson forgot that she had to be somewhere," He mutters as he quickly hands Rosie off to Sherlock, still uneasy being too close to his vampire child.

Rosie frowns as her father moves to sit across the room, but her attention is soon brought to the stranger in the room.

Crowley smiles at the young girl,"Who is this?"

Rosie narrows her eyes at him suspiciously and snuggles closer to Sherlock.

"Her name is Rosie, she is John's daughter," Sherlock explains.

Crowley studies her for a moment then glances up at Sherlock,"Serona has done a number on you lot. Poor child."

Sherlock glares at him,"Sara didn't change us willingly."

"Maybe not, but she is the cause for it happening."

Sam steps in before Sherlock attacks the demon. "You owe us, Crowley. Now, find Sara," He orders.

The demon sighs and stands. "Fine. I can't guarantee how long it will take, but I will keep you posted." He winks cheekily at Rosie and then disappears.

"Who that?" Rosie asks Sherlock softly.

He rubs her back soothingly,"No one, darling. Are you hungry? Did you behave well for Mrs.Hudson?" He asks as he walks into the kitchen.

She nods,"She wanted to take me on a walk, but I said I didn't feel well."

Sherlock smiles and sets her on a chair,"Good girl." He opens the fridge and searches for a canister of blood.

He hates that they have to wait more, but he knows that this is their best chance at finding Sara. He just hopes that she will try to hold on to her humanity until they can find her. If she were to revert to her old self... he is unsure of the consequences. But Sherlock knows for a fact that he will not let anyone hurt her. Even if he has to fight against his brother and John, he knows in his heart that he will do anything to keep her safe.


End file.
